Fifty Shades Of Green
by TheGPWriter
Summary: Raven and Garfield


I drove my purple Lamborghini down the Steele City highway Logan Industries, as my roommate, Kori Anders couldn't make it.

You see her and Mr. Logan have an arrangement for her to get something from him, what I don't know.

I pull in get myself ready for this 'AMAZING' experience; I walk through the doors and was greeted by an African American man with brown eyes.

"Hi, Kori Anders right?" he asked politely

"No sorry, she is, um busy, I'm Rachel Roth." I said shaking his hand

"Oh ok, well Ms. Roth follow me." He said

"Please call me Rachel." I said as we walked up to a blonde's desk.

"Ok Rachel, this Tara, Mr. Logan's secretary, oh yeah and I'm Victor Stone, his very best friend." He said with a cheesy smile, before he walked off.

"Ok Rachel, Mr. Logan is ready to see you." Tara said

I walk in and almost fall, he has the most amazing emerald eyes, dirty blonde hair with greenish shades.

"Come in, Ms. Anders." He said welcoming me in

"Sorry, I'm Rachel Roth, Ms. Anders is very busy today." I said

"Oh, well, I'm-"I cut him off.

"Mr. Logan, I know." I said in a monotone

"Oh well, you know me, here it is." He said handing me a medium sized box

"That's it?" I asked

"No, that is the smallest box, there is 5 more, I and Victor will help you carry to your car." He said taking off his tie, HOT!

We walked past Tara, his hand on my back and I could see her glaring daggers at me.

In the elevator he just moved closer to me.

"So, you and Tara a thing or something?" I asked

"No, she a friend from college, though she has admitted she wants to date, even though I refuse." He said looking at me

"Well, she hates me now, if looks could kill, I would be dead." I said holding back a smirk

"Yeah, she gets like that, I kind of wanted Ms. Anders here, no offense." He said

"Why?"I asked interested

"I need a date for this gala thing, and I have never had a date for it ever, so I wanted to ask her." He said looking down

"That thing where all the companies get together?" I asked

"Yes." He replied sheepishly

"Even if she was here, she is dating Richard Grayson, and if you told her that, she would set you up with me." I told him

"Oh, then I am going alone this year again." He said slightly disappointed

"Ask Tara." I pointed out

"No, I would rather go alone, she would tell everyone were dating…unless-"he started

"No." I said knowing where this is getting

"Please Rae." He said with his eyelashes

"No Gar." I said blinking, where did that come from

"Gar? Is that my pet name?" he asked smirking

"No, I didn't say anything." I said quickly blushing

"Awww, Rae I won't tell anyone, if you go with me tomorrow night." He said smirking once again

"Fine." I said before sighing

The doors opened and the boxes were all stacked by the door with Victor smiling.

They carried everything into my car, and before I could drive away, Gar had my phone and had already put his number in.

"Laters Baby." He said before winking

I blushed before driving away, all the way to Jump City.

4 hours later I arrive in front of my apartment and when I got to the door Kori had me in a hug.

"Thank you Friend Rachel!" she said before she started bringing the boxes in, she is amazingly strong.

"How was he?" she asked while bringing in the last box

"I don't know how to describe, but I have a bit of news." I said getting ready for 'girl talk'.

"Oh, do the telling!" she said

"I got his number, and I'm going to that gala thing tomorrow night." And then I heard a screech

"Yay, we must journey to the mall of shopping tomorrow." She said

I sighed in expiration

The next day I woke to my phone ringing and saw Gar.

"Helo?" I asked still sleepy

"Rae?" he asked giggling

"Yes?" I asked

"You know it is almost like 10, right?" he asked and my eyes widened

"Are you serious?" I asked

"I'm just kidding its 7'30." He said laughing

"Gar." I sighed

"Yes?" he asked playfully

"What time must I be ready?" I asked

"Um…just be ready around 6-ish." He said

"Okay, should I come to your office?" I asked

"No, I shall come to your apartment." He said

"Wait, you know where I live?" I asked confused

"I know everything, Ms. Roth." He said

"Is there something specific I should wear?" I asked

"Um…if you can a long red or green dress would look hot." I could hear the smirk in his voice

"So a short white dress won't work." I asked playfully

"No, but red or green could work." He said still toying

"Why red or green?" I asked curiously

"Green, because it's my favorite color." He said

"And red?" I asked

"It will look hot and I will keep wondering what you are hiding beneath it." He said smirking

"Oh, you can keep dreaming." I said

"Awww…but mark my words Ms. Roth, one day I will see underneath that dress." He said

"If you say so, I'll see you tonight." And before he could respond I hung up.

I sat there for a few minutes, until I heard Kori come in.

"Friend Rachel, you must get ready." She said cheerfully

"Okay Kori, give me a few minutes." I said and she squealed before leaving

I was in the shower, washed my hair and got out.

I put on my white skinny jeans with a green tank top underneath a purple top, with green flats.

I put my hair in a neat bun, with my bangs hanging on my sides,

I stepped out and I heard a gasp and saw Gar.

"Gar?" I asked startled

"Yes, I'm going to help you find a dress." He wiggled his eyebrows

"Where is Kori?" I asked getting my purse

"She and Mr. Grayson are on a date, she was happy when she saw me." He said

"Ok, let's get going." I said walking out the door

We stopped in front of a foreign shop…it was French and I quickly translated it to…Bride and Co.

"Why are we at a bridal shop?" I asked

"I didn't know you know French." he said surprised

"I do." I said

"We are here, because it is the most expensive place in Jump and it has nice short red and green dresses." He said smirking

"Shut up." I said blushing

"Awww…is Rae blushing?" he asked still blushing

I didn't respond fast enough, 'cause he dragged me in the store.

"Hello, I would like to see all of your short green and red evening gowns." He said to the assistant

"Yes sir, Mrs. Come this way." She said

"We're not-" She dragged me away before I could finish…

"So, are you ready?" she asked

I barely nodded.

*4 hours later*

It was between a red and green dress, the red one was a silk and satin cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline and was above my knees with 5 cm, which in my opinion is very short, with a diamond crusted belt just beneath the chest area.

The green one was also the same length, though with a silver belt with flowers and the material was silk.

"You need to decide, Gar." I said

"Well, Mrs. Logan." He started

"Don't." I glared and he just laughed

"Please, I only have 6 hours left and I need to go get my hair and nails done!" I almost shouted

"Okay, babe, the red one." He said

I got out the dress and went to the front to pay, when he stopped me.

"This is on me." He said winking

Before I could protest, he already paid.

"You know, I will only wear this dress once, right?" I said

"Then I am happy I got to pay it." He said before getting in the car.

We got to the salon 3 minutes before my appointment, the woman had curled my hair and but it into a beautiful bun with white pearl pins, she also painted my nails red with a white rose on my ring fingers.

It was at least 4 when we got to my apartment, and I saw Kori's car.

He walked me to my door, and kissed my hand before leaving without a word.

"Friend Rachel?Where have you been? And you look the beautiful." She said trying not to hug me

"I've been out the whole day, I got a dress and got my hair and nails done." I said

"Oh, you look glorious, look at my hair and nails." She said showing her nails to me

They were a pretty hot pink, with red hearts on the right corners; her hair was curled to perfection and brought together with a pink rose.

"Kori, you look amazing." I said honestly

"Thank you friend Rachel." She said

I made each of us a sandwich; I had to eat carefully, so that I wouldn't break a nail.

We watched TV until it was time to get ready, I put on my dress and my white 7 inch stilettos, for my make-up I had put on grey eye shadow and a deep crimson color lipstick.

Between the 2 of us, I was out first and looked myself over in the mirror, until I heard a knock; it was too early for Gar to be here, so it must be Richard.

There stood Richard in a formal grey suit with a red tie and a pink corsage, how sweet.

"Hi Rachel, is Kori ready? And aren't you dressed up?" he asked smirking

"Look lover boy, no she's not and yes because I'm going with Mr. Logan." I said before letting him in

Kori must have heard me, because I heard her door open and Richard gasp.

Her dress was a long one shoulder hot pink dress with a small red rose pinned in the side and she was wearing 10 inch pink pumps!

"Kori, you look amazing." Richard said almost drooling

"Thank you Richard." She said before giggling and taking the corsage from him.

A few minutes later I could hear my phone ringing and saw that it was Gar calling me.

"Hey Rae, you can come out, your chariot awaits." He said

I hung up and grabbed my white purse, before telling Kori and Richard that I was leaving.

I stepped outside and there stood am actual chariot with horses.

"Wow, I thought you were kidding." I said dumbstruck

"My lady." He said before asking my hand and then grabbed it.

He was dressed in a black suit and red tie, like my dress.

We arrived about 10 minutes later, with paparazzi taking photo's everywhere we went.

When we got inside, all attention went to us as the man called our name.

"Mr. Garfield Logan and his companion Ms. Raven Roth." He called and everyone cheered while he blushed.

We moved along until we met up with Victor and his date.

"Vic, my man, and Karen." He said giving her a hug.

"Rae, this Karen, Victor's Girlfriend, Karen this is my, um…date Rachel." We shook hands

She was wearing a long black and yellow dress and Victor a grey suit with a yellow tie.

"Mr. Richard Grayson and his partner Ms. Kori Anders." We turned our attention to the couple at the door.

She spotted me and came bouncing to me.

"Friend Rachel and Mr. Logan." She said not hugging me again.

"Hi Kori, aren't you fashionably late?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, we lost track of the time." She said blushing

"Right, Kori, this is my friend Victor and his girlfriend Karen." Gar said to her.

They had hugged, and smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming tonight, we shall commence with the dancing and games in a few minutes, but first I introduce to you all, our Mayor Mr. Michael Evans." He said and he had appeared

"Thank you for the warm welcome, and thank you all for being here, I would strongly recommend that you please mark off your name and company at my secretary, oh and one more announcement, let's give a big hand for Mr. Logan finally having a date." He said and they clapped while we blushed

The first game was where all the women would go on the stage and men would pay to have a dance with them.

"This is the young Ms. Kori Anders, she is young and 23." The man said

Later on she had to dance with Bruce Wayne, her boyfriend's father, lucky her.

"This is the beautiful Ms. Rachel Roth, a first timer and 23." He said and I blushed

Gar had tried, but in the end I danced with Steve Dayton.

"So, you are dating young Garfield?" Mr. Dayton asked

"We're not dating, we met a few days ago." I said

"Oh, you look like a couple." He said

"Thanks, do you know him?" I asked

"Yes, I'm his father." He said and I blushed

"But he is Logan and your Dayton." I said confused

"He is adopted." He said chuckling

"Oh, sorry I didn't know that." I looked down embarrassed

The song was over and Gar stepped in.

"So how was your dance?" he asked smirking

"Your father is very polite." I said smirking

"He told you?" he asked flustered

"Yes, why didn't you tell me?" I giggled

"I didn't think it mattered." He said

"Well if it helps, my father is in prison and my mother passed." I said in a monotone

"Okay, my real parents are also passed, my father owns Dayton industries and my mother Rita, is a house wife." He said blinking away tears

"I'm sorry-"I was interrupted

"Now, the next game, grab a lady and kiss her." The man said

"Well, Mrs. Logan, what do you say?" he asked smirking once again

"Well, Mr. Logan." I said and leaned in.

His warm lips against mine sent a spark down my spine and I fell into his arms.

"Sorry." I said blushing

"That's okay." He said

"Okay everyone, you can all get a glass of champagne." The man said

There were lots of glasses and I had drunk 3 glasses, before Gar had decide to leave, and in the limo I found a bottle and drunk without him knowing.

…

Rachel had drunk 3 glasses of champagne when I decided to leave; unfortunately she found the bottle in the limo and drunk half of it without me knowing.

"Gar baby let's have fun, I'm bored." She wined

"Rae, you're drunk." I said

"I love it when you call me that." she said giggling

I sighed.

"If we're not going to do anything then I'm not going home." She slurred

"Jeff, turn around, go to my house." I said to my driver and he nodded.

She kept giggling until we got to my door, which she ran through and ran for my room.

"Rae?" I asked stepping into my room

"Yes Gar?" she asked giggling closing my door and pushing me onto my bed.

"No Rae." I said

"Please?" she asked pouting and I shook my head

She started ripping her dress at the back until she took it completely off and there she stood in a red lacy bra and matching underwear.

"Rae." I said drooling

"Yes?" she asked before falling in my arms fainting

I took of her shoes and grabbed my favorite shirt and slipped it on her…I took off my shirt and pants leaving me in my boxers, before slipping in next to her in my bed.

…

I woke up with a huge headache.

I wasn't in my room, but in a room with white walls and green silk covers.

"Are you awake?" a familiar voice asked

"Gar?" I asked

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked softly

"Like hell, what am I wearing?" I asked looking down

"One of my shirts." He said bringing in a plate with breakfast and put it on my lap.

"Eat." He ordered

I ate everything.

"What happened last night?" I asked

"Well you drunk about 3 glasses of champagne before we left and in the limo you drunk half a bottle and tried to seduce me, then you refused to go home, and when I got to my room you straddled my waist and tore your dress off even though I said no, and then you fainted in my arms." He said smirking

I looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." My cheeks got a little pink

"That's okay." He said chuckling

"I should get going." I said

"Right, I'll drive you, Victor bought you some clothes." He said pointing to the bags

"Thanks." I said

I showered and found in the bag a green skinny jean with a white top and white ballerina flats.

When I got down, Gar was watching TV with a serious expression.

"Gar?" I asked

"Rae, look at this." He said pointing to the TV

'Mr. and Mrs. Logan kissing session at Gala Evening' it read

"What?" I asked

"They think we're married." He said seriously

"Why?" I asked curiously

"Were you wearing a ring last night?" he asked and I shook my head

"They heard when I called you Mrs. Logan." He said frustrated

"Oh." I said looking down

"It's okay, I'll fix it." He said smiling

"Okay." I said

"You look really pretty…come on I'll take you home." He said offering his hand and I slipped mine in his

On the way to my apartment we made jokes about what Kori and Richard are doing.

When we got in an unnerving sight was in front of me going at it.

"Kori!" I blushed

Richard jumped up and pulled up his pants and his shirt.

"Sorry Friend Rachel." She was completely flustered

Gar came in just in time when Richard was dressed.

"Woah, Rich." He smirked

"I'm sorry, Kori, I will see you tonight, laters baby." He kissed her and left

"Haha, Laters baby." He kissed my cheek and winked while I blushed

"Oh do the telling." Said Kori

"Nothing happened; I just spend the night at his place because I was drunk." I said blushing

"Then explain this." She said handing me the newspaper with the Mrs. Logan thing

"Look, they miss heard us and are obviously talking a bunch of nonsense," I said throwing it in the bin

"Okay, if you say so." She said

"What is happening tonight?" I asked

"Richard is taking me to the aquarium, then a picnic in the park." She said dreamingly

"Ok, well I have to finish my book tonight." I said

I must have fallen asleep, because I awoke to Kori shaking me.

"Friend I 'am going." She said, hugged me and then left.

I showered and pulled my hair into a messy bun, and into the shirt Gar had dressed me in, the back says, LOGAN 00, and into my pair of leggings.

I checked into my laptop and pulled on my glasses, yes I wear glasses, when I heard the doorbell.

When I opened the door, there stood Malchior, my ex-boyfriend smirking.

"Rachel baby how are you?" he asked letting himself in.

"Go away Malchior." I said pushing him out

"Look, or you will be with me or your 'husband' will get it." But before I could reply he was knocked out by Gar, I ran into his arms.

"Rae, you ok?" he asked worried

"Yeah thanks, how did you know I was in danger?" I asked confused

"I didn't, I had to give you this." He said handing my handbag and I took it.

"Thanks, do you want something to drink?" I asked

"Yeah, sure but what are we going to do about him?" he asked referring to Malchior

"I'm going to call the police." I said and called then, when they arrived they promised me they would keep him.

"But, I gotta say Rae, you look hot like this." He said eyeing me up and down

"Stop it Gar and thanks for bringing my purse and for saving me." I said and kissed his kissed cheek

"No problem." He said as we leaned in and shared another passionate, sparked full kiss.

It started to get more intense as he pulled me onto my kitchen counter not breaking the kiss.

My hands slipped under his shirt and I felt his ABS!

His hands went to my glasses and he slowly pulled then off without breaking the kiss and I slipped of his shirt and saw his amazing abs.

I felt his hands go under my shirt and realized I was not wearing anything underneath.

"Wait Rae." He said

"What?" I asked sad and confused

"I don't want to do anything you will regret." He said pulling on his shirt

"Right sorry." I said embarrassed

"That's okay, but I would like to take you on a date." He said winking

"Really?" I asked excitedly

"Yes, how about Friday?" he asked

"That's almost a week away." I said

"I have a meeting every day, but I can promise you Friday." He said smiling.


End file.
